<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coding Club by stephvym</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349688">Coding Club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym'>stephvym</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fuck I made another fundy and dream story, M/M, Maybe I'll make a part 2 if I'm super interested in one, Oneshot, coding club, i need to make new ones, not edited I must say, this is like short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:46:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fundy sees a club he could join</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coding Club</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Its pretty short I must say<br/>and FUCK<br/>I MADE ANOTHER STORY ABOUT THEM AGAIN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fundy, his first day being a junior in high school, and boy, he wasn't excited, not at all, he already wanted to turn back, and go back home. His feet slowly walked toward his doom, and Fundy did nothing to stop it, he accepted it and sighed.</p>
<p>He walked in, the school was loud, and everyone was moving from place to place. He grudgingly walked to his locker, opening the lock and putting his stuff in. He then saw his best friends, Niki and Ranboo coming up to him. </p>
<p>"Fundy!" Niki said, hugging Fundy tightly. Fundy smiled, patting her head. "Hey, idiot" He heard Ranboo snicker and Niki glare at him. "Is that what you say to your best friend on the first day of junior year?" Fundy laughed and he hugged her back. "I was just kidding Niki" Niki crossed her arms but she smiled. "Good! but did you find a club yet?" Niki asked. Fundy tilted his head. "Club?" </p>
<p>Ranboo nodded.</p>
<p>"Yes! a club!" Ranboo said, putting an arm around Fundy. "Come on! let's find you one" </p>
<p>"Wait- I never agreED-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy sighed. </p>
<p><em>God, how did I get pulled into this</em> shit Fundy thought, looking around. There were clubs around, asking students to join. None of them interested him. Ranboo and Niki were supposed to find him a club but they got separated. Now Fundy was standing in the middle of the hallway. He looked around, trying to find Niki and Ranboo. </p>
<p>But then something that said 'Coding' caught his eye. He slowly walked close to it, and he saw a person, wearing a bright green hoodie, and was holding a sign that said "Join the Coding Club!" and it had a smiley face on it. Fundy eyes widened as he stared at it.</p>
<p>
  <em>He liked coding, it was his favorite thing to do</em>
</p>
<p>He remembered when he was first given a computer he played around with it, and his brother, Wilbur, showed him some coding and hacks on the computer, kid Fundy was intrigued, he would always go home and go straight to the computer to do some coding, and ever since, he's been obsessed with it. </p>
<p>He then heard a cough and Fundy snapped out of it, now realizing how close he was to the sign. He stepped back, his cheeks turning red with embarrassment. "Um, sorry" Fundy mumbled, before walking away quickly. <em>STUPID STUPID ME, WHY DID YOU DO THAT </em> Fundy thought, hiding his face with his jacket.</p>
<p>Dream saw the boy walk away, and his hand slowly went down, revealing Dream's flustered face. </p>
<p>"He was so close to me..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fundy found Ranboo and Niki, who was also looking for Fundy. "Oh! Niki! Ranboo" Fundy said, walking towards them. "Oh Fundy! we thought we lost you, forever!" Ranboo said. Fundy rolled his eyes. "It would've been great if you never found me, or I never found you," Fundy said, putting his hands on his hips. Ranboo gasped dramatically. Fundy then felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Niki.</p>
<p>"But while we were gone, did you find a club?" Niki asked. </p>
<p>Fundy thought back to the sign. And its stupid cute smiley face. </p>
<p>He smiled. </p>
<p>"Yeah"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I told you it was short</p>
<p>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>